Parents Find Out
Parents Find Out is the 19th episode of Season 2 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis When the cops bust Eric and Donna, completely naked, in the Vista Cruiser, there's no way to escape the parents knowing that they've been having sex. And Kelso, Hyde and Fez, in hopes of a big score, use Kelso's new CB radio to make a date with three hot-sounding girls. Recap In the Vista Cruiser, parked in a wooded area, Eric and Donna are making out underneath a blanket. Donna stops Eric and sits up, noticing the flashing lights of a police cruiser; a police officer raps on the window. Donna points out to Eric that they're completely naked under the blanket, but Eric says that he has a plan: he turns to the officer and says, "Go away!" He starts kissing Donna again, but the officer does not leave. He knocks again and Donna points out that it's a bad plan. In the Forman living room, Laurie tells Red and Kitty that she's going out; Kitty wants to know where and with whom. The doorbell rings; Laurie opens the door to the police officer who has Eric and Donna with him. Red looks at them and says, "Oh, holy hell". In the Forman kitchen, Eric is is trying to explain to Red and Kitty that the heater in the Vista Cruiser was broken and the car was hot, and that's why they took their clothes off; Red points out that he's not stupid, and Eric quickly agrees, saying that he should have just opened up the window. Red tells Eric and Donna that he and Kitty know what they do, but Kitty is in denial and says that they don't know; not for certain. Laurie points out that she knows what they do, and Eric tells her that she majored in it. Donna tells Red and Kitty that it was her idea too, and that Red should stop yelling at Eric. Eric tries to stop her, but she continues that they're both adults and made the decision as adults. Red is skeptical and asks if she thinks that she and Eric are adults; Eric tries to warn her that it's a trap, but Donna says yes, they are. Red tells her that he expects her to do what an adult would do: tell her parents. Donna says that this is not a problem and Red informs her that he'll be checking to make sure that she did it. Donna's disappointed by this, as she thought she could get out of it without really telling her parents. In Kelso's van, Kelso tells Hyde and Fez that he has a CB Radio, and runs some possible names by them. A girl comes on the radio and says that her name is Foxy Lady, and she's with her friend, Nice 'N Easy. Fez comments that the girls sound nice; Kelso says that they need handles before they can answer, and Hyde suggests that they be The Mod Squad; they argue over who is going to be Linc, but Hyde wins out, leaving Kelso as Pete and Fez as Julie. Kelso responds to the girls and then Fez takes the mike and speaks to them; they like his accent, but Fez doesn't know what accent they're talking about. In the Pinciotti kitchen, Donna smiles at Bob and Midge, then she says that she has something important to tell them. She starts by saying that she and Eric have been going out for a while and now they've done something that Bob and Midge should know about. Bob is very unhappy before she even says what it is, so Donna quickly changes track and says that she and Eric rode the Forman's motorcycle. Bob is relieved, but tells her that it was wrong of them to do that without permission, but not as wrong as it could have been; Midge says that she thought that Donna was going to say that she and Eric had had sex. Donna laughs and tells them that they're being silly. On the Forman back porch, Donna tells Jackie what happened and Jackie comments that it's a turn-on to be caught by the police. Donna calls her a pervert, then asks Jackie how she should tell her parents. Jackie asks if Donna has time, because her answer is going to be long: she says that Donna's first mistake was wearing pants all the time; when making out in a car, a skirt is your best friend, because zip, zip and you're done. Donna says that she can't tell her parents because they're either going to be furious, or else they'll ask her how it was. In Red and Kitty's bedroom, Kitty is in bed and dreaming... she's in the living room, holding baby Eric in her lap and trying to feed him, but every time that she gives him food, he says that he'd rather have sex with Donna. She tells him no, but he says yes, then cries and hugs him... Red shakes Kitty awake, and she bolts upright in bed and says, "Slut!" Red asks if she is okay, and when she insists that she's fine, he tells her that it's 3 p.m. on Saturday afternoon, and she's still in bed, so she's not fine. Kitty asks why she should be upset that her sweet baby boy is being defiled by a red-headed tramp and Red tells her that they knew it was coming and that really, Kitty should have expected it since she was always showing Eric anatomically correct diagrams. Kitty asks if he's saying that it's her fault, and Red quickly tells her that he didn't mean that, in fact, it's his fault since all men are dirty; he tells her that he just wants her out of bed so that she can come downstairs and make lunch. Kitty yells at him to make his own sandwich. In the Forman basement, Donna tells Eric that she can't tell her parents; Eric says that he should tell them, and Donna is relieved that he's willing to do that for her. Eric is shocked that she took him seriously, as he was only bluffing to be nice; he says that the whole situation is a nightmare. Donna says that she'll tell her parents, but Eric tells her that since she was with him when his parents found out, they should tell her parents together. Donna wants to do it now and get it over with; she heads for the door, but Eric stays on the sofa; she asks if he's coming? He tells her that he wants to, but his legs have gone numb. In Kelso's van, Kelso calls the girls on the CB Radio again; they answer and Fez asks if they're fat. Kelso points out that it's a good question. The girls tell them that they can find out for themselves; they want to meet tonight, but Fez says that they can't tonight as they have to watch The Love Boat. Hyde grabs the mike from him before he can say more. In Red and Kitty's bedroom, Jackie sits on the bed beside Kitty and tells her that she knows the blues, but on the bright side, Donna's on the pill, so she and Eric can do it a million times and nothing bad can happen. Red comes in and tells Jackie to leave, saying that if she wants to help, she can go downstairs and make him a sandwich. Jackie goes; Red asks Kitty if it's time to get up yet. She says no, it's not; Red yells at her to shape up, and that he can't believe that she's upset that her 17-year old son was doing what 17-year olds do. Kitty starts crying and he apologizes to her; she yells at him to get out. In the Pinciotti kitchen, Eric and Donna tell Bob and Midge that they have something to tell them; Bob stares angrily at Eric. Eric starts out by saying that he loves and respects Donna, then adds that the funny thing about love is that sometimes, people express their love in a physical way. Bob continues to stare at Eric, and tells Eric that he'd better not be saying what Bob thinks he's saying, because if he is, Bob will be angry, and the funny thing about anger is that sometimes, people express it in a physical way. Eric quickly tells Bob that he loves and respects Donna and he never stopped, even when the cops came. Bob tells Eric that he has to twist his neck now, but Donna stops him, saying that Eric is great and treats her like a queen, and adds that they should be thanking Eric since he's not a juvenile delinquent. Donna points out that Eric also had the courage to tell them; Midge says that she's happy, and thanks Eric and Donna for being honest. Bob says that he's going to bed and leaves the room; Midge asks Eric and Donna how it was. In the Forman kitchen, Red sits at the table eating cereal out of the box; Eric comes in and Red tells him that he takes the cake. Eric asks if there's cake, but Red tells him that Eric has broken Kitty's heart because she thinks that Eric doesn't need her any more. Eric says that that's not true, he does need her, and Red agrees, saying that Eric is a helpless idiot. Eric comes up with the idea that he can show Kitty that he still needs her and suggests that he could say he needs help with his homework, or pretend to be sick. Red agrees that it might work, and suggests that he could hit Eric with a baseball bat, but Eric says that he's going to go with the 'having a fever' excuse. Red tells him that if he wants to do things half-assed, that's his decision. In Kelso's van, the guys are driving to the place where they're supposed to meet the girls; Hyde asks if they ever got an answer on the fat-question. They pull up to the club where the girls are supposed to be and see three women standing there; the women are older than they expected, but Fez points out that they're not fat, just old. Kelso tells the guys that if a person's voice is hot, then the person should be hot too. Kelso says that he's leaving, but Fez says that he's staying because sometimes the older ladies are very grateful. Hyde tells him that if he ends up in a car making out with June Cleaver, Fez shouldn't come crying to him. Fez gets out of the van; Kelso pulls away. Fez asks the three older women which one of them is Hot-To-Trot. The women look at him, then three other women come up; these women are young and beautiful; they tell Fez that they're the girls from the CB Radio, and they're gymnasts. Fez smiles at them and says, "Dear Penthouse..." In Red and Kitty's bedroom, Eric tells Kitty that he's sick and has a fever; he fakes a cough for good measure, and tells Kitty that he needs someone to take care of him. She feels his forehead and comments that he does feel a little hot, but maybe he just put a hot towel on his head. Eric admits that he's not sick, but he just doesn't want her to be mad at him. Kitty tells him that she's not mad, just depressed. Eric says that he still needs her to love him; Kitty slaps him. Eric then tells her that he needs her to get out of bed because Red has been making his life extra-miserable. Kitty gets up but tells him that she doesn't like him growing up; Eric points out that he's always going to need her because Red will always be riding his ass; Kitty laughs and says that Eric really does rub Red the wrong way. [End credits: In the Pinciotti kitchen, Eric tells Bob that he's wearing a really nice robe. Bob is silent. Eric tries to make conversation again by bringing up gas prices, then says that it's a shame about Elvis dying and it was just too soon, and it's so sad. Bob is still silent; Eric bangs his head on the table. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Tanya Roberts as Midge Pinciotti :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti :Lisa Robin Kelly as Laurie Forman Guest starring :Natalia Cigliuti as Nice and Easy :J. Robin Miller as Hot to Trot :Jamie Anderson as Foxy Lady Trivia *This episode takes place after August 16, 1977 since Eric mentions Elvis Presley's death. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Eric Category:Donna